Marina
La è la forza militare del Governo Mondiale che opera sui mari, ed è una degli antagonisti di lunga data della serie, così come la Baroque Works, il CP9 e i pirati di Barbanera. Sono presenti in tutti i mari, ma si concentrano soprattutto nella Rotta Maggiore, disponendo negli quattro mari solo alcune "divisioni". Il suo quartier generale si trovava a Marineford, ma dopo due anni è stato trasferito nel Nuovo Mondo secondo gli ordini del nuovo grand'ammiraglio Sakazuki. Doveri Il compito della Marina è quello di mantenere la pace e l'ordine nel mondo, e di imporre il volere del Governo Mondiale. Per questo motivo è considerata la maggiore forza militare a disposizione del governo stesso. Tra i compiti della Marina c'è anche quello di emettere taglie sulla testa dei ricercati; accetta l'esistenza dei cacciatori di taglie in quanto rendono più facile il suo lavoro, ma la maggior parte delle volte si occupa personalmente dell'arresto dei ricercati. I criminali che vengono arrestati vengono mandati in prigione o giustiziati, a discrezione della Marina stessa. I Marine spesso lavorano in coppie in cui uno dei due è di grado leggermente superiore all'altro, come ad esempio Garp con Bogart, Smoker con Tashigi e Kobi con Hermeppo. I membri di queste coppie spesso vengono promossi contemporaneamente. In questo modo l'ufficaile più alto in grado dà gli ordini agli uomini sotto il suo comando, mentre quello col grado più basso funge da supervisore del fatto che gli ordini siano eseguiti. Gli ufficiali di grado elevato (ammiragli e grand'ammiraglio) danno l'esempio a tutti i subordinati. Questo consiste nel catturare molti criminali in una volta sola, proteggere i nobili mondiali o invocare un Buster Call se necessario. I viceammiragli guidano le navi richieste dagli ammiragli e il loro dovere è di obbedire ai loro ordini. Il compito principale della Marina è quello di apllicare la giustizia a ogni criminale. Il problema principale è il rapporto che i vari Marine hanno con la giustizia. Alcuni di essi seguono la giustizia morale, altri la giustizia assoluta, e quest'ultima è quella ufficiale dell'organizzazione. La Marina è anche supportata dalla Flotta dei sette, e a volte si ritrova a dovere collaborare con i suoi membri. Nonostante questo molti Marine, come Aokiji, Akainu, Smoker, Sengoku e Kizaru li considerano come pirati e non come alleati della Marina. Da parte loro, i membri della Flotta dei sette non hanno l'obbligo di obbedire alla Marina se non glielo viene espressamente ordinato dal Governo Mondiale. Uno degli argomento che più mette in difficoltà il concetto di "giustizia" della Marina è il rapporto della Marina con lo schiavismo. Nonostante sia stata ufficialmente abolita molti anni fa, in molte occasioni si è visto che la Marina semplicemente distoglie lo sguardo. La nuova era Con la morte di Barbabianca e la nuova potenza di Barbanera è cominciata una nuova era, ponendo fine all'era cominciata con la morte di Roger. Anche per la Marina questo ha significato grandi cambiamenti. Con le dimissioni di Sengoku e Garp, la Marina ha perso due dei più grandi ufficiali dal tempo di Roger. Sengoku ha raccomandato come suo successore Aokiji, ma le alte sfere hanno preferito nominare come nuovo grand'ammiraglio Akainu. I due ammiragli si sono affrontati per ottenere il posto e dopo dieci giorni di combattimento Akainu è riuscito a imporsi sull'avversario. Aokiji, non potendo tollerare di essere sotto il comando di una persona che disprezzava, ha dato le dimissioni. Per compensare la perdita di un uomo valido come Aokiji il Governo Mondiale ha garantito alla Marina poteri straodinari, rendendola un'organizzazione molto più pericolosa di prima. Rank System The system of military rank in place for the Marines is fairly straightforward, where each rank is clearly delineated. Officers and recruits present at Marine Headquarters are considered "Super-elites". All ranks present from "Lieutenant" above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Marine bases which includes Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi. Rank Insignia The Marines do not have a system of rank insignia per se. There is significant variation in the kind of uniform worn by officers, with many opting to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. Marines are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual it is. They are even free to fight bare-handed. However, as a general rule set down by the author, uniform guidelines are as follows: * Upon first entering the Marines, new recruits are given the standard uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem, a simplified seagull with "MARINE" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front. All officers at the rank of and below wear this. The quasi-rank of adds the kanji 雑 Zatsu ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Marine emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of , he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. * Sailors at the rank of and above are allowed to wear the coat with on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. It should be noted that the sleeves of these coats are often much longer than the wearers' arms. * For the rank of and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. There are, of course, exceptions: Jango and Fullbody wear their own clothes with the "MARINE" hat, despite holding the rank of . This may have something to do with the exceptional circumstances by which both of these men were brought into their present situation, the lenience on the part of their Captain, Hina, or just the fact that the rule is not strictly enforced. Commissioned Marine Officers * : è la persona a capo della Marina. Comanda gli ammiragli ma deve obbedire agli ordini degli astri di saggezza. Il grand'ammiraglio e gli ammiragli sono gli unici a poter invocare un Buster Call, e di dare il permesso agli agenti del Governo Mondiale di convocarne uno. * : è la seconda più alta carica presente in Marina. Gli ammiragli vengono definiti come , perchè ognuno di loro possiede capacità straordinarie e mortali. Solo il grand'ammiraglio e gli ammiragli possono invocare un Buster Call. * : ogni viceammiraglio ha una grande autorità e può svolgere numerosi compiti. Ad esempio uno di loro, John Giant, è il primo a ricevere le chiamate per un Buster Call inoltrate al quartier generale e di conseguenza può anche comandare agli altri viceammiragli di salpare immediatamente. L'abbigliamento tipico di un viceammiraglio consiste in un completo e una cravatta con sopra una giacca della Marina. John Giant, però, porta una giacca diversa da quella degli altri, rossa e dorata. I viceammiragli sono noti e temuti per la loro forza; molti di loro sono spadaccini ed alcuni hanno dimostrato di conoscere alcune delle Rokushiki. Molti dei giganti arruolati in Marina sono viceammiragli. Inoltre tutti i viceammiragli sono esperti nell'uso dell'Ambizione. * * * : uno dei compiti che può venire assegnato a un capitano è il comando di una delle divisioni che si trovano nei quattro mari. A volte i capitani perlustrano le acque attorno alla loro sede, e sono i comandanti della nave a meno che a bordo non ci siano Marine di grado più elevato. Viene considerato un grado elevato e ai capitani sono riconosciute esperienza ed abilità combattive. * * * * * Infantry and Sailor Division * * * * * * * * Storia Non si sa esattamente quando sia stata fondata la Marina, né le circostanze. La data più antica in cui sono note azioni della Marina risale a cinquantadue anni fa, quando Oimo e Karsee vengono catturati e convinti con l'inganno a lavorare per il Governo Mondiale come guardiani a Enies Lobby, dicendogli che in cambio avrebbero ottenuto la liberazione di Dori e Brogi, anche se in realtà i due non erano stati arrestati. All'incirca in quello stesso periodo Brook ottiene una taglia sulla sua testa, ulteriore prova dell'esistenza della Marina. All'epoca del viaggio di Gol D. Roger, Garp ottiene la fama come l'unico Marine ad essere riuscito a tenergli testa e ad averlo messo in difficoltà più di una volta. Dopo la morte del re dei pirati, alcuni giudici della Marina raggiungono Water 7 allo scopo di arrestare Tom, colpevole di avere costruito la Oro Jackson, la nave della ciurma di Roger. Circa ventidue anni fa cinque viceammiragli della Marina hanno raggiunto l'isola di Ohara per eseguire un Buster Call contro gli archeologi che avevano studiato la storia proibita. Tra di loro c'erano i futuri ammiragli Kuzan e Sakazuki, e sull'isola ha trovato la morte il viceammiraglio Hagwor D. Sauro, tentando di proteggere gli abitanti. Dopo che Marshall D. Teach ha sconfitto e consegnato alla Marina Portuguese D. Ace in cambio di un posto nella Flotta dei sette, prevedendo una guerra in occasione della sua esecuzione capitale, la Marina si prepara ad affrontare i pirati di Barbabianca a Marineford. Alla battaglia si unisce anche Monkey D. Rufy e più di duecento evasi dalla prigione di Impel Down. Con la morte di Ace e Barbabianca e l'arrivo di Shanks, Sengoku ordina la fine delle ostilità. Poco dopo la fine della guerra, Sengoku e Garp lasciano la Marina. Per il ruolo di grand'ammiraglio Kuzan e Sakazuki si combattono per dieci giorni su un'isola deserta. Il vincitore è Sakazuki, e nonostante Kuzan sopravviva alla battaglia si rifiuta di lavorare alle dipendenze dell'altro e abbandona la Marina. Membri della Marina Prototipi per One Piece Come rivelato nel databook One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, all'inizio la Marina avrebbe dovuto avere una sorta di tema mafioso. Indossavano un completo nero e tutti avrebbero avuto uno sguardo cattivo. Inoltre non erano previsti alcuni personaggi di minore rilievo, come John Giant e Brandnew. Navigazione fr:Marines en:Marines zh:海軍 Categoria:Marina